


Kemistry

by qauux7



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Kim Hanbin | B.I, College AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Hanbin is bad at love, Kind of angsty, M/M, band au, i hope its not all over the place cuz i haven't really written long stories hahahahah, not including all characters cuz spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qauux7/pseuds/qauux7
Summary: the beginnings of the indie rock band, iKON, and how they rode to fame.of course there are roadblocks along the way, but in the end true chemistry is undeniable.That's facts.





	1. "You're gross" is equivalent to "I love you, you ridiculous elephant."

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, haven't written a fic in awhile so I hope the flow is okay. I'm trying out a new (?) style. I promise I won't ditch this project. I've already written half-ish and I have a thorough outline and idea of how I want the rest to go, so iKONICs please believe in me and give this a read :)

They weren’t doing much-- Bobby was playing PC games and Hanbin was writing lyrics into his notebook on the bed behind him. A typical weekend for them. They could’ve gone on a date, but after performing the last week, the duo were exhausted and wanted to stay out of the public eye.

Besides, as busy college students it was nice to get a day in whenever they could afford to. After finishing up a game, Jiwon stretched all the kinks out of his body. Looking around, he realized that it had gotten pretty dark. Turning to the other boy, who was nodding off into dreamland, Bobby snickered.

It was hard to catch the other boy off guard and he knew that this was his chance. As quietly as he could manage, he crawled into the bed and slipped the notebook and pen onto the nearby nightstand.

The other boy subconsciously stuck a hand out. When they slept together Hanbin liked to know that there was someone nearby, but Bobby easily overheated. To compromise, they held hands while they slept. That way, Hanbin wouldn't feel lonely through the night and woke up seeing his boyfriend's face first thing in the morning.

But today, Bobby wasn't ready for bed yet. So he did the only logical thing. He stuck his foot in the others hand and let Hanbin entangle their "fingers."

"Wha-" the sleepy boy slurred, "Bob, why does your hand feel weird.."

The bed shook with the force of the giggles threatening to spill from Bobby. Instead of replying, he just gripped his toes harder against his boyfriend's fingers. Too sleepy to give it anymore thought, Hanbin pulled the body part closer to leech more warmth from his human heater. Then he kissed his boyfriend's smelly, overlarge hand goodnight.

Bobby couldn't take it anymore. He burst out in cackles, making him dislodge his foot from his boyfriend's grasp, and accidentally kick him in the face.

Hanbin startled from being attacked. His eyes shot open and he was greeted with a foot. In his face. 

The dots aligned and he jerked his head back, scowling in pain when he knocked his head on the headboard. Bobby only laughed harder at his boyfriend's reaction. But still, he crept closer to help rub away the head bump, even as he was being kicked away.

"Are you okay?" he giggled, kissing Hanbin's head to make the pain fly away. Knowing he couldn't escape Bobby grip, the other boy just pouted and threw punches at his chest.

Bobby chuckled and caught Hanbin's fists. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." planting his own moutb on the pursed lips. How could he resist his boyfriend's perfectly kissable lips. It'd be a crime. "But you can't sleep yet, Bin. We haven't eaten dinner."

Another kiss, before the other mumbled against his lips. "You're gross."

"I love you, too." And again.

"Stop it, I mean it."

"So did I."

They always mean what they say to each other, even in the heat of a fight. Or at least, they mean it before they actually realize what they said.

"You're so gross! You always come home smelling like alcohol and sweat, you never wash the dishes, you leave all your clothes lying around. Would it kill you at least put your workout clothes in the laundry bin? Am I your boyfriend or your maid?"

 "Oh and you're so perfect aren't you? Mr. Teacher's Pet and 21st century Musical Genius. You can't even take care of yourself. Without me you'd be eating granola bars for days at a time! And why are you so uptight when you act so much like a baby!"

 As the people closest to each other, they really knew where to strike to get the most damage. Sometimes, it seemed like their arguments were competitions to see who could land the most blows.

Rather than the relaxing flow of an ukelele, their relationship was more equivalent of the explosive power of an electric guitar. In a way, it made sense why they were in a band together. 

Their chemistry was astronomical, but so were their clashes. Catching both of them during a bad day was likely to end up in a collision.

It always took several days of cooling down and lots of persuasion from their friends and bandmates before the two could even look at each other. Hanbin tended to be more stubborn, while Bobby held grudges. Though it may take some groveling, once one managed to apologize, the other was usually quick to follow.

 It's a wonder how they even got together, but chemistry is undeniable.


	2. how could they have possibly gotten together is a truly mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i know what i said but i got excited cuz i saw a comment hehe.
> 
> please don't push for fast updates tho cuz then ur just gonna be left hanging when i cant keep up ^^;

Jiwon stretched his arms above his head and bent his neck to release some tension. A big sigh erupted from his chest. It was finally Friday. Though he loved his job, he needed a break from dealing with people. 

He was looking forward to going back to his apartment and having a guy's night with a few of his friends. It was his turn to host today. His thoughts were going back and forth between getting Mexican or chicken and beer tonight.

His train of thought was ruined by the chime of someone opening the front door. With a short groan, he stood up to go greet the asshole that came in 15 minutes before closing.

As he walked to the front he was met by a breezy scent. It was really nice actually and managed to perk his energy a little bit. But when he finally recognized who it was, he was doused in ice water. Kim Hanbin, that fucking asshole, smirked at him like he knew what he was doing. He probably did, the spawn of Satan. 

Bobby was incensed, but he slapped on his business smile and took the order. All the while he was contemplating if he was petty enough to spit in Kim Hanbin’s drink. After careful deliberation, Bobby decided that that was beneath himself and that he was a child of God. Plus, he shuddered to think about the look on his mom’s face if Donghyuk somehow found out and snitched on him.

Sometimes, he hated how good of a person he was. 

"One Americano, please."

"That'll be $3.50."

The café was quiet safe for the sound of Kim Hanbin tapping his fingers on the counter. God, he was so impatient. And his eyes, they were boring into his back. Not gonna lie, it made him a little unnerved and raised his hackles. And Bobby wasn't one who minded attention or confrontation. Still something about Kim Hanbin's face was cold and sent a shiver through him. 

With a shudder, he turned around and silently passed the other his drink via the counter. He didn't want to touch the other if he could help it. After receiving the drink, the boy scuttle out with just a nod, not leaving a tip, what a jerk.

\---

"And he didn't even leave a tip!" Bobby whined to his friends.

"Maybe he forgot 'cuz he was in such a hurry." Donghyuk countered. What an angel, always thinking the best in others. 

"Maybe he shouldn't have come in right before closing then." Bobby scoffed, annoyed.

"He probably felt bad for coming in so late, so he hurried out!" Chanwoo defended.

God, he groaned. Bobby needed new friends. Ones who understood his pain. He just didn't understand why everyone treated Kim Hanbin like he was delicate flower. 

The boy was a devil. He was always glaring at Bobby. Even in class, the other boy would avoid him like the plague and they had never even talked. If anything, the other boy treated him like trash first. It was like Bobby was just a sad piece of gum on the ground.

The thing was, he didn't even do anything! In fact, he hadn't even heard of the other boy until they started this semester. There was no incident where Bobby bumped into him in the hallways and made him drop all his school supplies or anything that could possibly cause so much animosity toward him. Bobby simply didn't understand.

Kim Hanbin always slammed his notebook shut when Bobby so much as sneezed in his direction. Like he would copy from the other boy when they were both barely passing, he scoffed. 

"Remember, hyung. What would Jesus do?" Donghyuk patiently reminded, well aware of Bobby's thoughts as he often ranted about the other boy. 

For some misguided reason, probably because he thought the best of everyone, Donghyuk thought that Hanbin was a nice dude, though a little awkward. He had a couple classes with Hanbin, and thought he was your typical wallflower so there was no reason for Bobby to dislike him so much. But the older boy was dead set on the idea that the object of his distaste was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Groaning, Bobby rested his chin on his hand . "Well guess what, not all of us can be saints."

With a knowing look at each other, Donghyuk and Chanwoo decided to drop the subject. It was no use trying to change Bobby's mind once he had made it up. He may be a chill guy, but once he put his foot down it was cemented onto the ground. It would take some force of nature to remove it.

"So how's the search for a second guitarist coming along?"

"Ugh, it's so hard to find one that can also sing a little."

He had been meeting people that past two weeks to find the last member of their indie band. They were so close to the starting line. They had a practice area and even a slot to perform at the local bar. 

The others were on board with starting a band but they were still a little iffy about the whole thing, so they left it up to him to get moving. He's the one who got them all together after all.


	3. just another boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first off, I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE *sliding seiza bow*  
> I was busy with school so I made sure that this update was a little longer than usual. I think I'll continue writing longer chapters cuz it's taking longer to develop this story than I was originally thinking haha.

The university's music room wasn't decked out, but it had the bare necessities to start a band. It was Bobby's favorite place to hang out. He was always jolted by inspiration upon stepping into the room. He could see a vision of a band--his band--performing concerts. 

It was his dream to be a performer, and he was so so close to starting that path. All that was left was finding a second guitarist who could double as a subvocal. If they could also write music then they would be golden, but he would settle for whatever he could find. 

Upon entering the music room, Bobby realized he wasn't alone. There was scratching of pen on paper and someone singing below their breath. Excited, he rounded the corner to see who it was, but stopped in his tracks upon laying eyes on Kim Hanbin. Disappointment quickly flushed out any lingering excitement. No point in having a band member he couldn't get along with. 

Just then, Hanbin's head lifted and his eyes enlarged. In a flurry of motion, he gathered all his things and scurried for the door, wincing when he knocked into Bobby's shoulder on the way. Again, he had been avoided as if he was bullying the other boy. This was a public area, not like they couldn't just use it at the same time. Plus, he got hit along the way. Rude.

With a shake of his head to rid of thoughts of Kim Hanbin he stepped further into the room. Only, his feet crinkled up a sheet of paper. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was sheet music. He didn't recognize the song, but he was already tapping his feet in time with the notes on the page. It was catchy. 

Refusing to believe that it was the work of the boy who just fled to room, he tried playing it on the guitar and shazam-ing it. Nothing. Humming it produced the same results. Who was B.I. Guess he'll just have to ask the others if they know anything.

Unsurprisingly, they didn't. 

Upon looking back, that's probably where it all started. Despite what Bobby said about not possibly caring any less. He really could. Now, there was no way for him to ignore the other boy.

1\. He had Kim Hanbin's sheet music, which he had to return because he wasn't a thief or a plagiarizer. 

2\. He couldn't find a chance to talk to the other boy. When Bobby tried to get close, the other boy just fled. He would really make a good wild Pokemon. 

Plus his stupid friends wouldn't go and return the sheet for him because they thought this was a golden opportunity for the boys to look past their differences and get along. Like that was going to happen.

He finally got his chance one day when their professor assigned them to work together on a partner project. It definitely wasn't easygoing at first. Bobby wasn't an awkward person per say, but he wasn't that great at meeting new people either, especially when they seemed just as reluctant to meet him. He had to hunt down the other boy after class to get his contact information and even that was like pulling teeth. He couldn't see how well this would work out at all.

The boys frequently met up at the café that Bobby worked at, not only because it was a nice place to study but it was also really convenient for him on days that he had shifts. 

They say that you can tell a lot about a person by what they drink and as a barista Bobby had already developed that habit of paying close attention to what people order. He was surprised to find that Hanbin would always order an Americano without fail, not adding any sugar or cream into it. How simple. 

Bobby on the other hand, liked to try new drinks, not only because he wanted to be able to help indecisive customers out but because it was fun to see all the new flavors even if he wasn't the biggest fan of caffeine. But he still had his favorite: a caffe mocha, not like many new. So suffice it to say that he was surprised to find an medium iced caffe mocha sitting on the table when he rolled in to the café. 

He wasn't particularly in need of a boost that day but what was he going to do, Say no? He looked at the other boy to nod his thanks but found that he wasn't paying attention to him. As per usual, they had settled into a comfortable silence and worked on their project. 

Bobby finally found his chance. He had been trying to find the perfect time to return the other's music sheet without making a big deal and at this point he had been holding onto it for too long. Curse his overthinking side. 

Rummaging through his backpack he found the printouts for their project as well as the sheet music he had found the other day and slipped it into the papers before handing over Hanbin's share, who took in a sharp breath upon finding it.

Saying nothing, Hanbin carefully folded the sheet and put it in his book bag. 

"It's good, you know." He couldn't hold it in anymore over the awkward air of careful silence. Plus, he figured that they were at that stage of acquaintance that small talk wouldn't be a big deal.

There was a short pause in Hanbin's keyboard clacking, but he said nothing so Bobby shrugged ready to let it go and continue working on their project. 

After all, there was no rule that said you had to become friends with your group project mates. 

\--

Music had always been something he breathed. He grew enraptured with it when he chanced upon live performances on the busy streets of Hongdae as a kid. There was just something so raw and powerful about putting yourself out there to be heard by random people walking by. It was almost vulnerable, intimate in they way that he'd never seen before. To speak through music, no matter your background or where you came from. 

The different sounds and songs mixed together and crescendo into the drumming of a heartbeat. It felt real; he remembered the spark of excitement of that day that electrified his whole being. And everything else fell away. 

Bobby took to music like no other; letting it bleed into every aspect of his life. Upon finding Youtube, he discovered pen tapping. It awed him how so many sounds and how a beat could be created with something as mundane and simple as a pen. 

Over the years, it had become mindless. Just something to do to help him concentrate. And as a student, it let him be immersed into that world even as he studied. 

That was exactly what he was doing when he glanced up and noticed the other boy was just staring at him. 

"Sorry," he paused, setting down the pens. "I know some people can't stand sounds when they work. It's a habit." 

But it was harder to stop when he had a song stuck in his head and he debated sitting on his hands. The other boy seemed like the strict, intense concentration type. 

"…song." The other boy's soft voice dissipated his thought bubble.

"huh?" Shoot that was rude. 

With a roll of his eyes, Hanbin repeated "I said you were humming a song."

Okaay, he didn't have to be that sassy.

"Oh, yeah, uh sorry when a song gets stuck in my head …" he trailed off. To his surprised the other boy smiled. What did he say?

"That's my song." 

Oh. Shit. Um. What does he say now? He didn't want the other to think he was snooping through his things because he could care less about the other boy. Really. But also, was it really that big of a deal it wasn't like he was stealing music or like the other was keeping it that much of a secret. Right?

And…the other boy was still waiting for a reply. He opened his mouth to apologize or something, anything but keeping silent, but then- 

"Nice beat." Hanbin added.

Oh. OH! So he's not mad. Okay, be cool. 

Bobby shrugged. "It's no biggie." Nailed it. 

"So um, do you write music too?" 

"Uh yeah, actually I'm kinda in a band."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah." 

And then their conversation died. Funny, had he always been this bad at socializing or was it just the unbreakable bubble of discomfort around the other boy that Bobby just couldn't seem to break. 

Whatever it was, he was now more off put than he had been before he came in. But maybe, the other boy wasn't as evil as he thought. He was probably just an awkward music dork. Plenty of those to go around. 

I mean, he was one himself so who was he to judge.


	4. vibing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a quick update in honor of the holiday of love hehe. As always, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)

He wanted to scream!!! To punch a wall; something, anything to release this pent up energy.

Everyone thinks being a creator is so easy, that people are just talented and can produce things from their brains like it's nothing. If only that were true. Those people are living the good, ignorant life. In truth, it was sleepless nights, so much repetition that he could choke and random spouts of inspiration that quickly hit a wall. He was mentally drained, sleep deprived, and overall over it.

Deciding that now would a better time than any to take a break, Bobby saved his file (he was frustrated but not dumb thank you very much) and checked the time. 

Fuck.

It was already 10:30. He was late!

Whipping around to double check he read the clock right after a long night, he released a long sigh, heart beat calming. He had just read the time of day wrong that's all. Obviously it was PM and he gave himself a mini heart attack for no reason.

Nope nope nope. He had switched his phone to military time recently and it was 10:30 and his class started half an hour ago and he needed to go. Shoving his class notes and laptop in his bag, he pulled on a hoodie and ran out of the apartment. If he made it to the bus station in 15 minutes he could still make it to the second half of the lecture. Even if he wasn't one the most studious, he still wanted to be able to say he tried. And on days like this, it really was trying.

Standing outside the doors of his lecture hall, Bobby gulped in a few breaths so it wouldn't look like he had woke up late and ran to class, which he did. Upon walking in, he didn't see any seats open. Why was everyone actually in class today? Oh right, they had an exam coming up. Still, it's not like going to class a couple days before the test would help any. Bobby was resigning to sitting on the floor when his phone vibrated in his back pocket.

 

From: Kim Hanbin

Back right.

 

What. Looking in that direction, he saw the other boy pulling his book bag out of the seat next to him. It was the only empty seat in the whole room. He nodded his thanks and was getting ready to take notes when the other slid him a note:

 

"I'll send you the notes after class."

"Thank you :o))" Bobby scrawled back.

 

He hadn't thought that they had gotten that close during their time working on the project but he was grateful for the save. The warm feeling spreading from his heart and engulfing his body was just that, gratefulness. After class, Bobby asked the other boy if he was free. He wanted to do something in return.

 

"Wanna get coffee? My treat."

"If you're treating." Hanbin teased.

 

Shaking his head, he let out a little laugh and pushed the other boy toward the door. Of course they ended up at the café that Bobby worked it. It was their little hangout spot now, one that they were both comfortable and familiar with. After getting their drinks and settling in, silence once again fell over them. But this time, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was like a warm blanket wrapping them into a bubble.

Upon pulling out his laptop to look at the notes Hanbin sent, Bobby noticed that he still had his work in progress on the screen. And an idea popped into his head. Shooting glances at the other while pretending to study, Bobby finally worked up the courage to ask the other boy to help him out with the bridge of his song that he couldn't get to sound right all night.

 

"Hey-" 

"So-" Hanbin started simultaneously. And just like that Bobby's courage deflated like a balloon. He'd try again another time.

"What was that?" he asked.

"No, what were you going to say?" the other replied.

"Nevermind. Wassup?"

"No, what were you going to say?" Hanbin insisted. 

"You go first." Bobby needed to work himself up again to show the other his piece first.

" _You_ go first."

"No, you."

"No, _you_."

"You."

" _You._ " they repeated.

"Nose goes! Gotcha!" Bobby laughed, but he was still nervous to show his unfinished peace to another person. He'd never done that before and his unease showed. He was biting his lips and rubbing his neck, hoping to God that the other would go first.

"Um, so I just wanted to know if you'd rather go by Bobby or Jiwon…" Hanbin trailed off, seemingly embarrassed by the question if his flicking eye contact was anything to go by.

"Oh, um. Either is fine! Most people call me Bobby though."

"Okay. Jiwon then." Hanbin met the others eyes and smiled, cheeks turning into little apples.

Bobby's heart fluttered. What was that, he wondered, rubbing at his chest to make the feeling fade.

"Cool, so what were you going to say earlier?" the younger asked, weight off his back now that that was settled.

"Okay...um."Rip it off like a bandaid, Jiwon! "Would you mind listening to this song I'm working on? I'm stuck on the bridge and I thought I could use your opinion. Plus it'll be payback for that time I saw your stuff." He clenched his fists under the table so that the other boy wouldn't see how nervous he was.

Hanbin's lips parted open in surprise, but he didn't say anything and Bobby began to wonder if he went too far. 

"I would love to." Hanbin answered, crinkling his eyes in mirth. And Bobby breathed out with a whoosh.

 

He didn't know what Hanbin would be like on working with music but he wasn't expecting the professionalism that the other boy would adopt. Sure, he was still fun but at times he could be a critic. Bobby appreciated it though, because he could tell the other wasn't trying to be mean, he was just a perfectionist. Plus, it was amazing to see and hear the ideas that the other boy came up with. Really, the whole experience left Bobby in awe, and more inspired and determined than ever.

 

He was making music that he loved. He was getting closer to his dream.


	5. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOOO SORRY IM LATE. IVE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL AND DOWN DAYS AND THIS IS SHORT AND IM SORRY IF IT DOESNT MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS. I PROMISE I'LL WRITE A LOT FOR THE NEXT ONE.

"Get ready?"

"Showtime!"

And off they went, to face the roaring crowds and blinding lights. 

It was funny how he had been the last to join but now had so much pull in their group. Not like it was easy going at first though, not only is he awkward to a fault but it made sense that a few of them were wary. After all, they were a tight group that had known each other for a while, which didn't make it any easier on him when Bobby introduced them.

He remembers hiding behind the broad shoulders of the other and sparing a small smile at Donghyuk and Jinhwan, who he had met in previous classes and seemed nice enough.

Upon glancing around the room he remembered flinching at the cold gaze from a tall guy in all black. He later found out that was Junhoe, who was a "good kid," but someone he didn't think they were ever be close with. Whenever he was in his presence, Hanbin felt like holding his breath so as not to disturb the other. If he ever came to the studio and found Junhoe to be the only one there, Hanbin always faltered and ended up waiting outside until someone else came and made it seem like he too just arrived. 

With the others, he had felt welcomed. It was obviously awkward and uncomfortable for him whenever Bobby wasn't in the room and he always wanted to find excuses to leave, but on a deeper level he knew that it would be very hard to find another group of creators like this group--especially one that was so close as a group and open to him joining them this far in the game. 

So he sucked it up, pushing himself to be social even on days that he was exhausted and rather not talk to anyone at all. He let them gather in the deepest recesses of his mind and of his heart. When even the slightest inconvenience happened to him, he knew he could rant for an hour and still capture all of their attention for dropping his bagel cream side down on his keyboard and deleting the new section of a song he just spent an a day working on. 

On days he just needed company, he could go find Jinhwan and lay on the floor lilting slow jazz from a phone between their heads, just counting the dots on the celiing. He could find Chanwoo playing Fortnite again and just fall in a light snooze to the sound of clacking and the occasional shout. On days he was bored, Hanbin could also play a few games of Overwatch with alll of them at at PC café even though he sucked because it was fun. And soon, he found that he had created a little space for himself, one that he could draw comfort in. 

He didn't feel the need to be anyone but himself. He didn't feel the need to impress. He was no longer hesitant about asking them to hang out as a group or even with just a few of them while the others had class or other responsibilities. 

Yet still, he just couldn't manage to bridge that gap with Junhoe until later on.

"I won't bite you know." Those were the first words the other voluntarily ever said to him. At that point, it had been a couple months of late night outings to the closest 7/11, messing around in the studio until they all passed out from exhaustion, walking back to their apartments in the chill of the early mornings, or on his favorite days climbing up to the top of the parking garage to watch the sunrise together. 

He wouldn't say that he was close to the other six boys, but they had reached that point where Hanbin had stopped consciously thinking of what he should be doing around them, except for Junhoe.

"I hope not. But if you ever feel like it, let me know and I'll get you a hot bar." He hoped that they were close enough to joke around with each other now. But when the other boy just stared at him, he felt his back begin to sweat. 

The ice broke with a loud crackle from Junhoe, who had his head thrown back. It was infectious and soon Hanbin found himself chuckling along as well, his dimples making an appearance.

As the mirth died down, they adorned smiles and Junhoe threw a friendly punch at his shoulder. That's all that was needed to be said.

Bobby had been right, Junhoe was a simple guy. Talk to him about food or soju and the tension broke. He shot the older boy a quick text expressing his thanks in a spam of bunny emojis.

Hanbin later found out that the reason the younger boy had been so cold towards him was because he was worried that a stranger joining their band would cause tension between the members, especially because Bobby was so "fond" of him. Junhoe may seem cold on the exterior but he was the most loyal and protective of their little crew, ready to throw fists at anyone who did them wrong or there to crack a joke, giving them all sore cheeks and abs the next day. But it was worth it.

He soon found himself on the receiving end of a few streetfighter-esque rock, paper, scissors battles whenever they crossed paths, but Hanbin knew it was just the younger's way of saying hello. 

Slowly but surely, he was finding his place with the others. Someone to share his music and frustrations with, and that's all he could ever ask for. 

\--  
Bobby was watching on as Hanbin and Junhoe were working on lyric writing and he couldn't stop the proud smile adorning his face.

"Stop with that proud boyfriend face I'm getting sick." Donghyuk teased as he came to stand next to Bobby, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"Shut up, we’re not boyfriends." Bobby scoffed, turning to lightly pop the other on the head.

"What are you waiting for? You two can't even go five minutes until texting the other about a song or some stupid meme you saw online." 

"I just don't think we're there yet you know? Like it's that space between really good friend and significant other. I don't think either of us are quite ready to cross that line. We're fine where we are."

"Well it's nice to see you so self aware. I remember a certain someone not being able to read signs and just charging forward into relationships."

Bobby winced upon recalling old memories. He was really immature back then. The concept of love was everything like they showed in media and he never really thought about what it would take to maintain an actual relationship. It wasn't as picture perfect like everyone made it out to be, and he was really sorry that he treated his ex like an ideal lover and never really saw her for who she was.

"I'm a changed man okay?" 

"I know." Donghyuk smiled, patting Bobby on the back. Looks like they didn't need his intervention after all.


	6. going on hiatus

i am so so so sorry to those that have been cheering me on and giving me motivation to continue writing, and i know i said i wouldn't but i think i'll be dropping this story. if not, at the very least i'm putting it on hiatus but i just don't have the motivation or inspiration to continue this story. plus, these days ikon hasn't been apart of my top priorities anymore. i am sad to say, but i've started working and just have a bunch of things going on. i'm sorry to disappoint you, but thank you for supporting me! hopefully in the future, i can meet your expectations, because i do still want to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for giving my story a chance and for reading!!! 
> 
> Please leave comments on how you like the story (or don't like; that's cool too I'm totally open to constructive criticism)
> 
> (inserts chanwoo's angry "SUBSCRIBE PLEASE")
> 
> P.S. I'll probs update about every 2 weeks?


End file.
